Canciones de nuestra historia
by LilhyRyddleHarris
Summary: Historia de Lucius y Narcissa con canciones... desde que cae en la carcel
1. Chapter 1

Canciones de nuestra historia:

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling y las canciones osn del grupo pimpinela.

Capitulo 1

Pase lo que pase

_Te escribo para decirte que estamos todos bien,_

_Que te extrañamos,_

_Que el tiempo y la distancia no podrán separarnos. .._

_Y que seguiré aquí, hasta el día en que puedas volver..._

Narcissa se encontraba en el despacho de Lucius, la luz encendida, lloraba mientras veía las fotos del álbum que tenia enfrente. Estaba la foto de su boda con Lucius, cuando estaba embarazada, fotos de su hijo, la familia, las navidades, las fiestas…todo cuanto había tenido ahora estaba por los suelos. Lucius estaba en prisión, Lord Voldemort estaba vivo y decepcionado de la familia Malfoy, ella y su hijo estaban solos.

_Hoy he vuelto a leer esa carta una y otra vez,_

_Hoy quisiera decirte las cosas que no dije ayer,._

_Si supieras amor qué difícil es todo sin ti,_

_Si pudiera volver a tener lo que un día perdí..._

Lucius estaba en su celda en completo silencio, se sentía solo. Habia fallado, a Lord Voldemort, a si mismo pero sobre todo a su amada esposa, ahora no podía defenderla, protegerla. Su estupidez había sido cara. Estaba perdido, temia perder mas que su nombre la dignidad a su esposa.

_Ayer los niños me volvieron a preguntar dónde estabas._

_Y ya no les pude mentir,_

_Sé que lo van a entender... como lo entendí yo,_

_Y sé que te van a esperar... como te espero yo_

Cuando Draco se había entera se había sentido vacio, Narcissa lo sabia, él se había sentido completamente humillado pero mas aun le dolia ver a su padre asi, él al igual que su madre sabia todo lo que su padre estaba pasando y lo que iba a pasar, deseaba poder sacarlo de ahí. Ninguno de los dos iba a dejar de querer a Lucius ni de apoyarlo.

_Pase lo que pase estoy a tu lado,_

_Pase lo que pase iré de tu mano,_

_Y será tan grande nuestro futuro_

_Que olvidaremos todo el pasado..._

_Pase lo que pase siempre contigo,_

_Pase lo que pase, amantes y amigos,_

_Porque estamos juntos con los recuerdos,_

_Porque no se olvida lo más querido..._

Se habían jurado amor y siempre se amarían, estaban juntos en las buenas y en las mallas, aunque no se vieran sabían que se apoyaban, juntos o no el amor estaba latente pese a todas las cosas. Se apoyaban, se eran fieles. Se acordaban el uno del otro, de cada momento, de cada caricia, de cada beso…

_Hoy he escrito mil veces tu nombre en cada pared,_

_Hoy he vuelto a mirar cada foto una y otra vez,_

_Si supieras amor qué difícil es esto sin ti,_

_Si tuviera el valor de poder terminar todo aquí..._

Las paredes de la celda se cerraban sobre Lucius, el dolor era acrecentado por los dementores, en su soledad solo brillaba el nombre de su esposa, era su luz, la necesitaba demasiado, y tanta soledad le hacia pensar en la muerte….

_Hoy que ya ha pasado tanto tiempo_

_Te recuerdo como la primera vez._

_Y aunque nunca más he sabido nada de ti,_

_Escribirte es una forma de volverte a tener,_

_Sobre todo hoy... que es mi cumpleaños._

_No quiero que te sientas mal... te entiendo..._

_Aquí dentro los días pasan lentamente,_

_Pero sé que afuera la vida debe seguir._

_Ya están apagando las luces..._

_Cuida mucho a los niños..._

_Y trata de ser feliz..._

No saber de ella lo mataba pero por el contrario ella se mantenía a flote, siempre fuerte, soportando todo, el escrutinio, la humillación, la preocupación por su hijo, todo lo hacia ella ahora, parecía alejada de su esposo pero ella nunca lo olvidaría, y cualquier mundo la felicidad estaba con él.

_Pase lo que pase estoy a tu lado,_

_Pase lo que pase iré de tu mano,_

_Y será tan grande nuestro futuro_

_Que olvidaremos todo el pasado..._

_Pase lo que pase siempre contigo,_

_Pase lo que pase, amantes y amigos,_

_Porque estamos juntos con los recuerdos,_

_Porque no se olvida lo más querido._

El amor de ella era incondicional, lo adoraba y nuca lo dejaría de amar, lo que hacia ahora era por verlo fuera, por esperar el futuro. Esperaba tomarlo de la mano a enfrentar juntos el futuro y estaba segura que lo lograrían.

Este es el primer fic que hago sobre los Malfoy pero me inspire, espero les guste habrá mas capítulos….

Dejen Reviews por favor!


	2. Chapter 2: me hace falta una flor

Pasaron un par de años, Lord Volemort Cayó, para la familia Malfoy esto supuso varios problemas, Narcissa había tomado la descicion en el final y lucius no sabia como sentirse sobre eso, pro un lado no había estado de acuerdo, pero por otro lado no debía reprocarle…. Si el no hubiera falaldo otras hubieran sido las circunstancias, pero no fue asi, cuando eso paso dependieron de Harry Potter. a las pocas semanas de su graduacion Draco se habai ido de la casa, dejando de nuevo a Lucius y a Narcissa solos, pero ningunno estaba preparado para estar de nuevo solos y Eso provoco que el matrimonio se volviera frio y distante….

_Y ahora qué te falta que no quieres hablar,_

_no me puedes mirar,_

_Qué paso entre los dos que ha cambiado tu voz_

_Tu manera de ser, eres tan diferente, eres otra mujer,_

_Que yo siento en tu boca, tu cuerpo y tu pelo_

_Un muro de hielo, qué te hace falta hoy ?_

_Tienes ropa que lucir, no ?_

_Si..._

_Tienes comida en tu mesa, no ?_

_Si..._

_Si has vivido en un mundo común y sencillo_

_Y te he dado un castillo, qué te hace falta hoy...?_

Lucius observaba a su esposa, no sentía que estuviesen bien, ya no hablaban, cada palabra era fría, estaba muy descuidado el amor,muchas cosas estabn perdidas, sobre todo la mirada de su esposa a quein ya no sabia como complacer... en una parte sabia que era culpable, finalmente la había decuidado, además estaba el hecho de que poco había faltao para que les confiscaran todo lo que tenían pero gracias a la proeza de Cissy no lo hicieron, la casa Malfoy, los sirvientes, los adornos y poseciones todo estaba con ellos….sin embargo la fortuna Malfoy ahora era controlada por el ministerio y Lucius debía asistir a trabajar para poder disponer de las cantidades a las que estaban acostumbrados… y con esfuerzos lo estaba logrando y sin embargo sentia que algo le hacia falta, algo que lucius ni entendia ni prertendia entender, al final ella le diria cual era su capricho y el la complaceria

_Y ahora qué te falta,_

_fue tan grave mi error que no tengo perdón,_

_Qué te puedo ofrecer, qué deseas tener ?_

_Quieres que te compre dos alas, el viento, tal vez un avión ?_

_Yo te dejo tranquila y vivo encerrado en esa oficina,_

_Qué te hace falta hoy ?_

_Pasaste hambre o frío ?, di..._

_No..._

_He sido infiel yo contigo ?, di..._

_No..._

_Si es que a cada segundo,_

_minuto y hora te llaman "Señora"_

_Qué te hace falta hoy...?_

Cinco días de la semana Lucius trabajaba, ella por consiguiente pasaba todo el tiempo en casa

, muchas veces Lucius salía muy temprano y no la despertaba, también volvia tarde cuando ella ya se encontraba dormida, algunas veces solo se daba a perder,

no es que no quisiera estar con ella, pero a veces la mirada triste de ella lo mataba, la culpabilidad lo aquejaba cuando no sabia que significaban los gestos de su esposa, las porque no le hablaa como antes

no sabai si acercarse a ella era factible, no se sentía bien con ella… se sentía sucio y culpable. Pero hasta ahora le era totalmente fiel; no pensaba en otra mujer que no fuera su esposa. Y siempre estaria feliz de que ella fuera la señora

Malfoy pues ostentaba y defendia mejor el apellido que él mismo. lo habia demostrado al seguir siendo tan elegnate y pulcra, al mantener la casa siempre impecable, al pasear y ser altanera como ella sola.

Pero puertas adentro la mirada altiva que mostraba se convertia en tristeza y Lucius no entendia si era eso o decepcion

_Me hace falta una flor, una flor, una flor,_

_Necesito una flor, una flor, una flor,_

_Que me haga sentir que estoy viva, que vibro,_

_Que amo y respiro, que aún existe el amor..._

_Me hace falta una flor, una flor, una flor,_

_Necesito una flor, una flor, una flor,_

_Que me haga soñar y olvidar la rutina_

_Del mundo en que vivo, que no ha muerto el amor..._

Narcissa miraba por la ventana al jardín de la mansión, las flores se habían marchitado… recordó como se había llenado ese jardín… había sido por que Lucius le llevaba flores seguido, flores qeu con algo de magia hechaban raiz en el jardin y prendian con facilidad: azaleas, tulipanes, margaritas, lirios;ella las habai cuidado con mucho amor y esmero proque eran del homre que amaba, pero entre tantas cosas lo habia descuidado mucho... como a su esposo y como el la habia dejadao de amar a ella...o pro lo menos asi se sentia y ahora aquellas plantas estaban tan secas, su jardin se extinguia, ya no quedaba nada, como nada quedaba de su matrimonio sin que ella hiciera nada pro detener ninguna de las dos catastrofes:

-Se seco nuestro jardín…-su voz sonaba profundamente triste, miró por el reflejo a su esposo

Lucius que estaba leyendo levanto la mirada para verla e nuevo, ante tal desconcertante comentario solo atino a decir:

-Lo lamento mucho…-la miro en busca de un nuevo comentario pero ella simplemente calló. Lucius ya no le decia palabras cariñosas, antes cada frase terminaba en cariño, cielo, amor...incluso las peleas. Ahora la dejaba mucho tiempo sola, ahora ya no habia detalles, ahora se habian distanciado cuando deberian estar mas unidos para salvar lo que quedaba de la familia.

Narcissa miró su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana, un hermoso collar de plata con forma de una rosa lucia en su cuello, pero aquel simple collar no le valia de nada, no le importaba si su hermoso jardín y su feliz matrimonio se habían secado.

_Tú me das lo que compra el dinero,_

_Pero jamás tu presencia, jamás un "Te quiero"_


End file.
